Voyeurism and something like it
by icarusdg
Summary: KaiCon drabble series; what if Conan was never able to turn back into Shinichi? Chapter 12 Seduction continued?: That chapter I promised a really long time ago... poor Hakuba, having to deal with a manipulative Conan...
1. Torturing Mitsuhiko

**Disclamer:** Don't own. (Shhh! This line was always here!)

~Torturing Mitsuhiko~

Unexpected doesn't cover what Mitsuhiko saw in front of him. He had been walking home from supplemental classes when movement in an alley flashed in the corner of his eyes. There was nothing of interest he could see down that dark path but still, something pulled at him; maybe it was his detective senses that had been cultivating since he was a small child. After a brief look at his watch and the quiet road he had been walking down, Mitsuhiko turned into the alley and quietly searched for whatever it was his instincts seemed so intent on discovering.

It wasn't long before he looked down the junction and found what he was searching for whether he really wanted to see it or not. A little ways down the next alley was Conan, his fellow 12 year old classmate and somewhat sensei in all things detective related, back pressed against the wall, gakuran open and spread revealing pale skin which was currently being teased by white gloved hands and an obviously talented mouth. Bare legs wrapped around a white waist, keeping his partner close, Conan twisted fingers through messy dark hair as his back arched. Conan was being screwed by the one and only Kaitou Kid… and Mitsuhiko was watching… and that did _not_ look like their first meeting.

Mitsuhiko was sure he just heard his brain crack.

Still watching the pair in front of him silently, he listened to the gasps and pants and moans coming from Conan's mouth as Kid thrust into him and blushed. He was sure he should be turning away and leaving, providing the courtesy of privacy for such an intimate moment, but he couldn't pull his eyes away nor close his gapping jaw. It wasn't until Conan tensed from mutual release and the pair slid down the wall still clinging to each other that Mitsuhiko realized he could easily be spotted from his vantage point if only one of them turned to the side. Embarrassed by his voyeurism, he turned and ran back down the alley he came by, vowing to never speak of this night again.

:.

"So how long ago had you noticed your friend standing there?"

"Since he first walked out the other alley."

"Ever the observant tantei-kun, even in the throes of passion."

At that line Conan blushed and retorted, "at least I'm not going to be the one considered a pedophile." The strangled squeak that escaped Kaitou Kid's lips when he remembered that his Shinichi didn't _look_ his age was enough to draw a reflection of the thief's trademark grin on Conan's face as he pulled Kaito into another kiss before they had to part.

:.

The next day Conan couldn't help but smirk every time he noticed Mitsuhiko look at him and blush before quickly turning away.

* * *

><p>Short and more of a drabble that is a part of a series of drabbles; it is one of, I think, four stories I started working on and may very well be the first fanfiction I ever wrote for DC or anything. I wrote it wondering if I could write a lemon. Can't say I was successful at that considering it was from Mitsuhiko's view but well... it was a first and certainly not a representation of what else I did write. Did I mention this was done a year ago? Or that I ramble when I'm tired? Or that When I'm tired and rambling is the only time I'll have the courage to post?<p>

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Mine

~Mine~

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you really like me or if you just want someone insane enough to do this in public when you look as you do."

"Maybe I should answer that after we're done. Wait! I was kidding, you know its only you I want!" Amused by the desperate grip to pull him back, Kaitou Kid gave in and continued the skilled kisses and bites on the boy's chest which elicited moans from the child's mouth. "You keep me sane despite all of this and despite knowing I'll never be me again; you keep me insane enough to continue on this wrecked life. Although, I have to admit, this is much more fun in public." Conan smiled as he pulled KID into a kiss which left them both breathless.

"I'm sure we already passed my level of insanity somewhere around the time this whole thing started."

"Does this help?" With that Conan skillfully unzipped the kaitou's pants and kneeled down seductively to place his mouth over KID's lower extremity. When he heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a groan, Conan smiled and continued his nearly masterful ministrations.

"Oh God Nakamori would kill me if he caught me now. They'd arrest me and never let me out if they didn't just shoot me on sight!" Despite his complaining, KID never made any move to stop the boy and even slipped well lubricated fingers into the boy, clothing removed from the beginning. It was when his fingers repeatedly hit that spot and the boy began moaning stronger than before that KID reached his limit, pushed over the edge by the vibrations from Conan's mouth. The two climaxed together, Conan swallowing dutifully before being pulled into warm arms and blanketed by the white suit jacket made famous by the kaitou's heists.

After things settled but before he was ready to pull away from the thief, Conan voiced his opinions on the public matter and their sort of relationship. "I still don't get why people don't look up. I know this is kind of out of the way and it is pretty dark but, with your white suit and the fact that we're on a beam about 3 floors up at a construction site, this really should cause some excitement."

"Are you trying to be seen? Do you really want people to know and for me to be deemed a pedophile on top of my other, more innocent, crimes?"

"Maybe; maybe I just want them to know you're mine and I don't share."

From their earlier conversation, he was sure things were the other way around; the boy was the one insane and he was pulling the kaitou along for the ride. Still, it was one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p>I was going to go back and try working on this again but, I keep putting it off and since the last post and this one are so short, i would rather upload them a little faster. I actually meant to do this earlier but again, i kept putting it off. I also have yet to start writing anything new so... not sure how this will go.<p>

The reviews were encouraging though and I am going to try to reply to all of them but I've never been good at reviewing much less responding to reviews. I am thankful to all the alerts and favoriting (did that make sense?) of this story even if I am awkward saying so.

To Pon and Kaishinlover: I'm trying for more but I can't say I've really thought about Ayumi or Genta's reaction at this point. The reviews are giving me ideas though so hopefully I'll get to that point!

One last thing! I would appreciate any suggestion on changes to this chapter because there were some things bugging me such as the wording in some of the dialog.


	3. Change of Plans

~Change of Plans~

Things hadn't begun so twisted; when Kaito first learned of Conan being Shinichi he felt relief he didn't know would be there and he really did only want to help the teen turned child cope with his predicament. That was why he gave in and revealed his identity without ever actually being seen out of uniform. Yes he took his top hat and monocle off sometimes when it was just them at the Kudo mansion, but he never actually associated with the boy as Kaito for obvious reasons. They didn't need Hakuba or anyone else associating the boy with the thief.

It didn't take long before a mutual attraction developed between the two, although they kept their distance. Things would be too awkward between a 17 year old and what appeared to be a 7 year old. It was ok though, they believed in a solution, a cure, to the problem. A couple of years later they even managed their biggest goal and ended the largest crime organizations in the nation if not the world.

That was probably about the time they made a plan for the present and the ever hopeful future. Conan would never actually meet Kaito. The two could never coexist in the same area but, Conan and Kaitou Kid could meet all they want, of course, KID was usually in disguise or they were at a heist. Shinichi would be able to meet the real Kaito when all of it was over, when he could finally be Shinichi again. It was a difficult promise to keep but they managed. This lasted for another two years after the fall of the crime syndicate. Then Conan was given the news he never wanted to hear, the thing he was always afraid would happen but that he kept unvoiced and locked away in the deep dark recesses of his mind.

:.

"I'm sorry Kudo. I really am." She was really starting to worry, he wouldn't move, didn't speak, he was just frozen there in front of her and had been since she first spoke those dreaded words, "_there is no cure and there never will be."_ It hurt a lot to know that she was the one that ultimately created the poison that had given him this body and she could do nothing to change him back. It hurt more to see him at such a loss and so… broken. When he finally started walking away and asked her a favor before leaving the room, she really couldn't refuse. "_Please tell Agasa to call Ran and tell her I won't be coming home tonight."_

She watched him through the window, watched him walk out the gate and down the street to his own house, no, Kudo's house. He looked so dejected, like his world had just shattered around him and he never saw it coming. In reality, that really was what happened. Only one person could help him now, if he was still strong enough to help after learning what happened.

:.

It wasn't everyday he saw the little child scientist sitting outside with a white flag sporting the KID doodle posted beside her. Really, it couldn't just be coincidence could it? He decided to take a closer look and landed before her to ask what she was doing with a KID flag, outside, in the middle of the night.

"Kudo really needs you right now but, only if you're really there for him. There's no cure. Don't go near him if you don't plan to stay, he doesn't need someone who's just going to drag him through the mud."

"Aren't I always in pristine white? I'll always keep him on a pedestal only for my hands to touch; I'll never abandon him." And with a cloud of smoke, the thief vanished, presumably to love's side. Haibara didn't know if she could really trust him, but she did know he was the only one she could trust.

:.

The first thing Kaito spotted when he walked through the door of the bedroom was the small boy curled up into a ball sobbing. He'd never seen his Shinichi in such a state, it was heart stopping. In all his Kaito Kid regalia, he nearly teleported to the side of the bed where he knelt down and tried to coax the boy into his arms; he wouldn't budge. "Please Shinichi, please let me in. Don't close yourself off like this; we can get past this like anything else."

The boy looked so much smaller than he actually was and it was heart wrenching. Finally, he lifted his head just enough to lock eyes with the thief and ask, "Then Haibara told you? I suppose she would."

"Don't be upset with her, she was only thinking of you, she really cares. I think she would have killed me on the spot if I answered her any differently."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That I'd never abandon you and, that you're mine and mine alone."

"In this childish body? I'm fucking eleven years old Kaito! What the hell are you thinking?"

Before Conan could start crying again Kaito pulled him off the bed and into his arms, holding him tightly until the teen turned boy stopped trying to beat his way out of his arms. "You're mine and I'm yours no matter what form. I've been selfish from the beginning, you should know by now that it wouldn't change."

Conan stilled against the teen as new tears began to fall only these were to wash away the anguish that had engulfed him before and filled with relief that at least one person would stay beside him no matter what.

:.

"K- Kaito, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nu-uh tantei-kun, its KID right now remember?" The look on the boy's face showed he would not be distracted so easily. "I'm just making sure you're more comfortable." Before Conan could form any sort of retort, the thief took advantage of their new position, Conan kneeling before him with one of the kaitou's legs between his, and shared a kiss with the boy that revealed just what he thought of the new setback. Once KID let the boy pull back he explained, "While yes, you are still physically a child, I've never really thought of you as such, I only wanted to keep from hurting you. I think you need to know that more now than ever. Just… we aren't going to be going all the way any time soon because… well… I don't want to hurt you." Trying to hide a blush that was breaking through his poker face, KID turned away from Conan, startled when the boy wrapped his arms around KID's neck and rested his head on the teen's shoulder with his face buried in the katiou's neck.

"Thank you Kaito…I… thank you."

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long to update, things have been... hectic. At least it was a longer chapter although that was purely chance since this was already done since over half a year ago with only a little editing since then. I wasn't even sure of the order to put this since I just have a folder of drabbles that are all connected but not really organized. I have 3 more that are done... sort of... well... one needs a chapter that explains things maybe, another has a chapter connected to it that I'd like to post together but I just found out I never typed it up and even if I had it would need a lot of work seeing as it ran away from me and decided on its own that it was going to be angsty and give a whole different warped ending.<p>

After looking through everything I may actually have this completed (this is very surprising to me even though I shouldn't be) unless I decide to add in various chapters. This leads me to my question; as readers, would u prefer if I waited on putting some chapters so that I was sure everything would be chronological or is it better if I upload chapters faster and just mark the order on the chapter title? Either way I can't promise "faster" is going to be very fast, there are some major life changes coming my way that I'm not sure how its going to effect my writing.

Despite that, thank you to readers and I know I'm slacking off on replies to reviews but I thought a new chapter would be better appreciated at this point.


	4. To do List

~To do List~

"Power lines."

"What—? No!"

"Telephone pole?"

"No."

"The hood of a car…"

"…"

"…at the dealership."

"No."

"Billboard!"

"…maybe."

"Yes! Classroom?"

"When the school is closed?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ran-chan's bed."

"Wha— you— No!"

"She wouldn't be there~!"

"I can't do that!"

"You wouldn't be blushing so much if it didn't appeal to you~!"

"That's not—"

"There will be no evidence left behind~!"

"But—"

"I wouldn't let us get caught~!"

"…ok."

:.

This all started when Kaito decided they should make a list of places to…well…

"Shinichi! I've been thinking about it and decided, we should make a list of places where we want to have sex so we don't miss anything~!"

"…"

"We already have an alley, construction site, while being spied on by one of the Shonen Tantei, Nakamori's off—"

"Stop!"

"…who knew his chair would be so comfortable~"

"…"

:.

So Kaito started working on his list.

"The first thing on the list is a library!"

"We already-"

"Not your library, I said 'a' library. A public library. I want to see how turned-"

"Kaito!"

"-on you are when you're pressed up against your Sherlock-"

"Kaito!"

"-Holmes books in a public library where anyone can walk in and see you. Two kinks in one~!"

"I'll kill you before I ever agree to that."

"But Shin-chan~ we already know you have a book fetish from the times in your library~!"

"…"

"Do I have to remind you of last time when you realized you were leaning against your Holmes shelf?"

"…. I hate you."

:.

And he kept working on the list.

"If you get Ran's bed then I get Nakamori-san's."

Did his tantei just smirk more mischievously than KID? "She'd kill me! Death by mop! A mere glance at KID and she sees red! Don't you love meee~?"

"Ran's karate can break telephone poles. Bare hands. She doesn't need a weapon, she _**is**_ a weapon."

"But she wouldn't kill you, her precious little brother, she'd go…after…me…shit. I didn't think about that."

"You can't back out now, I'm already interested~!"

"Oh I'm not backing out Shin-i-chi~ in fact I'm accepting your location; like I'd pass up _anywhere_ with you~!""

"Really? Does that mean we can go to the fish market? Maybe in the back of one of the transport trucks? Surrounded by crates and crates of fish?"

"…"

Maybe Shinichi should have stopped at 'fish market?'

:.

It was a few days later when Shinichi made it up to him. Hidden away in the shadows of an alley after a heist, Shinichi decided it was a good time to bring up his proposal. "A church. At night. Pulpit."

"…God I love you."

"I thought you'd love how many rules that would break."

"So…. How about now?"

* * *

><p>HAHA! I feel accomplished right now, I just finished responding to all the reviews for this and now I'm posting a new chapter! (Although, I did have this already done since a few days ago and I should have taken care of the reviews days ago...)<p>

Thank you to Lazypants and Pon (I don't think I could make Ayumi sad D= anyone but her!) and KuroTenshi (glad you liked ;) they are just such an awesome couple ne?) and there is one more review I need to respond to but Spanish is a one way street for me and I can understand but not speak it (loads of friends picking on me for that) so I'm going to get a friend to help before I do that just because I want to try!

At this point, I'm aware that I sound like I'm on a sugar high (I promise you I'm not) so I'll just say I love reviews even if it takes me too long to get around to responding to them and thank you for all the help I received.


	5. First on the List

**Disclaimer:** I very obviously don't own MK/DC otherwise it might all be as bad as this and chapters would not be produced as fast as they are.

There are so many things wrong with this chapter that I feel I should say, if enough people request it, I will take it down. I'm only putting it up right now (with out editing one more time) because I don't think I'd ever put it up otherwise. This deserves the M rating but I also suggest any devout Christians think twice before reading. Now I feel bad about this even though I loved it! *facepalm*

* * *

><p><em>~First on the List~<em>

_Meet me outside the church, 2:00 AM_

_ KID_

There was definitely something wrong with how excited he was about this; sex in a church, with KID. Don't priests live on the property? Despite all rational thought, here he was, appearing to be a 13 year old child, standing on the front steps of a church at 1:59 AM. He better not be late.

At exactly 2:00 AM the door began to slowly open much to the relief of a shrunken Shinichi… that is, until he spotted the religious robes of a priest. Moments before going into an all out panic, Shinichi locked eyes with the "priest" and recognized the violet eyes of his thief followed by the infamous KID smirk. Staring a bit longer than was necessary, Shinichi took in the white thinning hair of a priest who looked to be in his 60s and at least 40 lbs. overweight if the round face was anything to go by. "Was that really necessary?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about my child; please come in, it's not safe for young cute boys such as yourself to be out this late at night. And do explain why it is you are here and not safe at home in bed… unless it is my bed you want to be in?" KID winked as he moved aside and motioned for Shinichi to enter.

As unnerving as it was to be called cute and hit on by a supposed priest he did as was asked and entered although he did ask a question of his own. "Why did I think you wouldn't try this?"

"Why Shinichi, it's because I'm really good at exceeding your expectations." And there was KID's voice coming out of the man who still looked like an aging priest. It was too creepy; Shinichi decided it'd be best to keep his back to the thief, at least until he unmasked himself.

True to his hormones, KID (a.k.a. the creepy elderly pedo-priest) wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist and pulled him flush against his chest as soon as the door was closed. He began sliding his hands under Shinichi's shirt to run his fingers against his flat stomach and up to his sternum. Despite the warmth of the hands, Shinichi couldn't help but shudder at what _felt_ like aged hands molesting him. Just how far was he planning to take this?

"Shall we move somewhere more comfortable?" asked the thief, fortunately in his own voice.

"You mean somewhere more damning-"

"-and comfortable Shinichi."

"Fine." KID adjusted his right hand so it was instead closer to Shinichi's hip with the fingers splayed across his stomach so that two fingers were just under the waist of Shinichi's pants. He then led the way out of the narthex and down the nave of the church where Shinichi had to pause to take in the sight. KID had lit candles and placed them all around the church and on the pews so that everywhere was lit beautifully giving the place an almost romantic feel… until Shinichi remembered the aged hand against his skin and he began to feel like maybe it look like he was about to be sacrificed in a ritual. He never worked one of those cases before.

Understanding the look on his detective's face, KID cheerfully responded, "Don't worry, you're not a virgin so I can't sacrifice you to Koizumi-hime."

"Baka." Blushing at KID's response, an air of determination came over Shinichi and he took the lead. Placing his hand over the hand at his hip, Shinichi lead KID forward down the nave and past the pulpit and lectern right into the chancel only stopping when he arrived at the altar. At that point Shinichi turned around to face his kaitou only to remember just what KID was disguised as. They were definitely going to hell after this if hell existed.

Before KID could get to the fun part of the night Shinichi stopped him with a look that said 'No. Fucking. Way.' "We are not doing this while you have _that_ face. Remove it. _Now._"

"Yes sir!" Ever the performer, KID saluted Shinichi before being engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke.

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi was at last relieved to be face to face with not KID with a monocle but _Kaito_. Hell was worth _this_.

:.

Kaito really enjoyed what he did to Shinichi; while distracting him with a rather passionate kiss, he lifted Shinichi to sit on the edge of the altar and ran his fingers along the outside of his thighs to hear Shinichi's moans through their kiss. He then moved his right hand to Shinichi's back and ran his fingers under his shirt and up Shinichi's spine at which the detective arched into his body and broke the kiss to gasp in air. Now that Shinichi had tilted his head back and exposed his neck, Kaito took the opportunity to elicit more of the delicious sounds until his detective was properly flushed and breathing heavily. He then pulled back to admire his work, take in Shinichi's lust filled eyes, and the way he looked like he was on the verge of pleading for Kaito to continue.

"I suddenly get why priests have a thing for boys… will you be my altar boy?"

"Kai- ahh!" Before he could manage any sort of retort, Shinichi was cut off by the fingers that just so happened to brush over the front of his jeans.

"What was that Shinichi? Is that a yes?" The wicked grin spreading across Kaito's face was enough to make Shinichi debate whether it was best he keep quiet or not, after all, Kaito's other hand was already snaking up his chest.

Shinichi never had a chance. Just as he was opening his mouth to try again (some detectives have no sense) Kaito's fingers reached his nipple and twisted, turning the retort into a silent gasp. Kaito enjoyed the usual bantering but even more, he enjoyed how easy it was to cut his detective off with such small, completely innocent (who was he kidding?) actions. While he loved a Shinichi who could keep up with him in any argument, some things were just so much more _fun_.

Since "Conan's" glasses had gone missing around the time he walked into the church (Shinichi _had_ to be use to that by now) Kaito had no problem pulling the shirt off of him to better see the extent of his work. In front of him sat a 13 year old Shinichi with a few fresh hickies around his neck and a proper (according to Kaito anyways) blush that reached half way down his chest. Kaito couldn't watch for long though, Shinichi was soon wrapping his legs around Kaito's waist to pull him back against him.

Gently, Kaito laid his detective back on the altar, eyes still locked with those hazy blue eyes, and ran his hands down Shinichi's sides until they reached the button of his pants. The grin on Kaito's face when Shinichi held his breath in anticipation was on par with his usual KID grin only this one contained an element never shown at heists (unless KID had pulled his tantei-kun into a dark corner with him for a little fun while Nakamori-keibu ran after a dummy). Slowly just to taunt the boy before him, Kaito unbuttoned his detective's pants and oh-so-painfully-slowly pulled the zipper down. At this point, he was sure it was taking everything Shinichi had not to beg him to "magic" them away. Determined to annihilate that last piece of Shinichi's will, Kaito took his time sliding the jeans down Shinichi's legs and "accidently" brushing very close to where Shinichi wanted if the short whimper was anything to go by.

God damned (great, now he was a heretic) magician and his teasing. Was it really necessary to do this at such an agonizing pace? Of course, that didn't mean it wasn't appreciated… the way Kaito ran his fingers, and mouth (can't forget mouth), over his ankle, up his calf, pausing to suck on that sensitive spot behind his knee and leaving yet another hicky in the process, up the inside of his thigh, and ghosting his lips over his boxers before kissing Shinichi's hip just above the waist band, it felt _excruciatingly_ good. Doing all of this while maintaining eye contact did nothing for Shinichi's will. Still, Shinichi was determined. He. Would. Not. Beg. (Maybe.)

It was only a matter of time. Kaito repeated the process, removing Shinichi's boxers slowly and kissing and sucking his way up the opposite leg until another whimper escaped Shinichi's lips when Kaito was done and still only kissed his thigh at the joint. That wasn't enough for Kaito though, he carefully moved so that only his hands were touching, and caressing, Shinichi's inner thighs and his tongue was dipping, dangerously seductive, into his navel. A few seconds of running his tongue around the rim followed by the dipping of it into his navel and curling his tongue before pulling it back out and Shinichi's last restraints were starting to crumble.

"Kaito…" came Shinichi's first breathy plea which was promptly followed by Kaito's hummed question and a shifted hand which brushed _very_ close to the base of Shinichi's penis. This of course lead to an even louder whimper and Shinichi thinking just how much he wanted that mouth _somewhere else_. There went the last of Shinichi's will. "Please, Kaito!"

"Please what my love? What is it you want?" Poker face wasn't going to hide what he wanted to do to Shinichi much longer with the way his Shinichi (his partner, his mate, his lover, his, his, _his_, and wasn't that wonderful?) looked, trembling with desire to be under him, to be filled by him, to be fu― no, it wasn't going to work much longer.

"Please! I want… need… please…" It may not have been a clear response but it got his point across; Kaito took pity (suuure that was pity) on his detective and before he could call forth any more words Kaito's mouth had engulfed him; he put to use that oh so talented tongue, reducing Shinichi to a moaning withering mess held down at the hips by the thief's (_his_ thief's) hands. Arching into the mouth, Shinichi 's head fell back off the altar with his eyes not really seeing anything until he spotted the large crucifix on the wall he was now facing, taking in the details of the life size silver figure mounted on the cross which, with his current position, now looked like it was staring directly at him. That realization was what pushed him over the edge; screaming out Kaito's name, Shinichi released into his mouth, hands tightly gripping Kaito's hair and closing his mind off to all other sensations.

:.

It was a satisfied Kaito that stood up straight again, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair. "I think we just figured out another one of your fetishes Shin-chan."

"…"

"If you really don't want to be an altar boy, I wouldn't mind dressing you up as a catholic school girl. The short plaid skirt and thigh high stockings would look good on you. The sheer white blouse exposing your midriff wouldn't be bad either."

"Kaito..."

"Hmm?"

"…only at home."

"Yes Shin-chan!"

"Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"…I… umm…" Shinichi was blushing and struggling to express just what it was he wanted without having to actually say it. He may have just had a very intense orgasm but… well… he was 13… a teen… going through _puberty_. "Kaito, I want…" He would die of embarrassment if he had to say anymore. Instead of continuing, Shinichi turned away, hoping Kaito understood and trying to get a hold of his embarrassment.

"I love you Shinichi." That was all it took for Shinichi to meet his eyes again, relief clear on his face. Kaito knew how hard it was for Shinichi to say as much even if he had taken the initiative to _do_ much more. Despite everything, there was still a very innocent, very meek side of Shinichi that only he knew existed. Shinichi played the confident teen (once again) unaffected by the murders that occurred around him on a daily basis but, under that façade, his insecure, damaged soul was every bit that of a child looking for safety and security in the only person who could provide it. Not even his parents could see this. Shinichi needed him and was his alone. And he was Shinichi's. But that's enough of the heavy thoughts (there were better things he could be doing right now… so much better).

At this point Shinichi was getting impatient and, having just realized Kaito was still fully clothed (and wasn't that just a bitch), took it upon himself to deal with the rude garments keeping him from his thief. Kaito only just managed to retrieve the necessary tube from his pocket before Shinichi had him completely stripped.

"Who's the magician here?"

"It was taking you too long."

"I didn't even know you could undress me that fast."

"It was taking you _too damn long_."

Kaito laughed at this until Shinichi decided to shut him up by bringing their mouths together, which was perfectly ok with Kaito. Kaito took this opportunity to lay them back down on the altar, further atop it so he could comfortably kneel between Shinichi's legs. There was something extremely gratifying about a naked Shinichi, sweaty, with hair messed up, and flushed right down to the half hard limb. All by Kaito's hands… and mouth.

It didn't take much for Kaito to make Shinichi squirm beneath him again; a light teasing of a nipple with teeth, sucking on Shinichi's fingers when he tried pulling him up for a kiss, and Shinichi never noticed when Kaito's hand trailed past his scrotum and pressed a lube coated finger (when did he manage to do that?) into the ring of muscles. The pumping of the first finger in and out of his entrance did elicit the arching of his back however, and by the time Kaito had three fingers inside, Shinichi was withering and pleading for more.

"Kai-, God… I need— I need you inside… please!" With the final thought that he _definitely_ discovered another fetish of Shinichi's, Kaito removed his hand and pushed his own stiff member at Shinichi's entrance. Slowly he pushed in, an act he could never get tired of.

By this point Shinichi was very hard again and unwilling to wait for his own body to adjust. "M-move! Please Kaito!" Kaito thrust hard and fast into Shinichi making him cry out Kaito's name. He continued the fast pace punctuated by Shinichi's cries until, with a smirk, decided a new position was in order. He pulled out of Shinichi despite his continued begging and adjusted their position. Kaito was now sitting comfortably on the altar and Shinichi was impaled on his lap, legs spread and exposing his need for climax as well as the point where his and Kaito's body joined.

Desperate to continue, Shinichi planted his feet firmly at the edges of the altar and allowed Kaito to lift him and release so that gravity helped Kaito plow as deep as possible into Shinichi. Each time Kaito was rammed into him, Shinichi screamed, finding a high not previously reached, his prostate being hit directly with all the combined force of his weight and gravity.

Just before Shinichi could climax, Kaito stopped moving and held Shinichi still. When Shinichi cried Kaito's name again, this time pleading for him to continue, Kaito instead spoke into Shinichi's ear, voice low and husky. "Shinichi, I want you to look up and see the position you're in. Spread so wantonly in front of the crucifix. I'd say you're giving their God quite the show." Kaito stayed still longer, waiting for when his words would sink in. The moment Shinichi gasped from realizing what Kaito had said, Kaito lifted Shinichi so that only the tip was still penetrating him then pulled him down with more force than before so that Shinichi was screaming louder than before.

Shinichi's continued screams of pleasure only encouraged Kaito further. "Shinichi, pleasure yourself for me, I want you to touch yourself right now." When Shinichi's hand was slow to comply, Kaito slowed down until Shinichi did as he requested. Shinichi was probably going to kill him for this later but it was well worth it. It only took a few more of the hard thrusts before Shinichi had gone completely rigid, mouth open with no sound escaping, and his muscles closing around Kaito. Kaito managed one more thrust before he too fell over the edge, just managing to remain on the altar when he could no longer sit up.

:.

"I hate you."

"You and I both know you love me and you really loved this little outing."

"I still hate you."

"Shin-chan, its not my fault you're quite the exhibitionist. Maybe we should add "in front of a mirror" to the list. I'm sure you'd love to see what you look like when I'm deep inside you."

"I really hate you and damn it pull out of me already!"

"Hmm… I don't think so; we have enough time for at least one more round."

"…"

"We are definitely doing it in front of a mirror."

"… I hate you. Try to get the mirror by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>First of all, I am sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I did some massive editing to the original (incomplete) version and then went back and edited again. Then I got stuck a couple of times followed by a complete lack of time and privacy and of course rl came charging through... and has yet to apologize for it's rudeness.<p>

Also, as I mentioned in the Disclaimer and the paragraph that followed, I will take this chapter down if too many people complain. I am extremely adverse to conflict and I honestly understand how some might feel about this chapter; I already feel guilty for writing this. Maybe its not as bad as I feel and its only because its 6:30 AM and I'm in desperate need of sleep?

Please review, I would really appreciate it greatly, especially for this chapter. I was really trying to push my limits and some how to write almost 3,000 words for this chapter after all the previous short ones.

Oh and I should note, I have no idea when the next chapter will be and I hope that short one-shot that isn't really a one-shot will be posted soon since I have the first chapter typed and just waiting on editing and the second chapter is written out.


	6. Light in the Darkness

~Light in the Darkness~

Kaito knew that Shinichi was taking such risks for darker reasons than just possessiveness. He knew that in truth, Shinichi was terrified of a lot of things and frustrated with his predicament. Knowing that he could never be Kudo Shinichi again, that there would always be this 10 year age gap physically, and that he'd have to go through all those awkward teen years of school again, was frustrating. Knowing that as soon as he started getting closer to "Shinichi's" age someone was bound to notice and Ran might never speak to him again as well as some other personal issues about living a lie, that terrified him and kept him up at nights. He was still lying to everyone he knew and he couldn't even justify those lies with anything other than, he screwed up. Ran might have forgiven him if he told her after things were safe but now, the second she realized it, he'd lose his best friend and his sister.

That was the reason Kaito let it go, why he let Shinichi do as he wished and… why he valued his own life so much to take extra precautions on heists. He wouldn't leave Shinichi alone; take on this battle for survival alone. He was afraid for Shinichi, for the nights he woke up in a sweat from a nightmare involving either long deceased BO members or friends finding him out. Kaito could tell which the dream was because if it was the BO Shinichi woke up screaming and if it was friends, the tears wouldn't stop for a while. He couldn't let Shinichi wake up from those horrors alone. No, he loved him too much to fall so easily.

It wasn't the Shinichi from before Conan existed that Kaito knew, his Shinichi was someone nearly broken and slowly picking up the pieces, his Shinichi was still just as intelligent and exciting to go up against, but like Kaito, he carried his own darkness. Shinichi didn't care for the spotlight and was somewhat more withdrawn, he still solved murders but, he did his best to not be seen by anyone outside the usual officers, Ran, and the Detective Boys. His Shinichi wasn't really Shinichi anymore but a blend of Shinichi and Conan into something new, something only he could hold. His Shinichi was the one he would lay awake at night to watch him sleep in his arms. It was his Shinichi that looked so vulnerable when his eyes were closed and his head lay upon Kaito's chest. No one else could ever lay a hand on this person, on _his_ Shinichi that he cherished so much. And best of all, no one else would feel what he felt when he realized just how much Shinichi honestly loved him.

Life was hard for them, it was difficult knowing he couldn't be with Shinichi as anything but KID until Shinichi was physically old enough; painful knowing that their relationship wasn't even that in anyone else's eyes, nothing more than a fling, a tryst between KID and an unknown male (they were very lucky no one realized how old that 'unknown male' was or _who_ he was). What really hurt the most though, was that there wasn't a single person other than the ones who knew the truth about Shinichi that would ever _approve_ of their relationship. Even his mother would kill him for sleeping with a 13 year old boy. Sure, Jii-chan knew that something was up, that Kaito was donning the suit for a reason other than heists and revenge and the greater good, but if he knew just who that reason was, he was loyal enough to never say a word about it. He also knew that while Haibara-chan and Agasa-hakase didn't entirely approve, they'd never say anything because it was more important to them that Shinichi be allowed happiness. They did accept that Kaito was probably the only person who could ever have a chance at helping Shinichi pick up the pieces of the two lives and put them back together into a life he could be happy in.

On the other hand, Kaito really couldn't be more grateful for Shinichi's parents; they had accepted him with open arms the moment they looked at the two standing side by side, prepared to explain but looking like they were ready to take on the world. That one moment made it clear to them that there was no question of love and that their son had found the person for him; the person who would accept him no matter what the circumstances and that would do everything in their power to make him happy. It was really all they wanted for their son. Yes they realized this was going to be a difficult relationship but, it would make him happy so nothing else really mattered. Shinichi looked so relieved when his parents approved of his choice. Despite all he complains about his parents, it really meant a lot to him to have their support. It didn't hurt either that Shinichi's parents also _facilitated_ their time together once they learned of the relationship.

He also couldn't really complain about Shinichi's risky desires… he was enjoying their public encounters too.

* * *

><p>So this was surprisingly easy to finish (most of it was already done, I just needed some editing) and the next chapter is in the works. I hope this and the next (next 2 if it keeps expanding the way it is) chapter clarifies some things about their relationship and whatnot. I haven't had much sleep this week so I can't think of much else to say... I can't really say if the chapter titles are going to be very accurate for these next two. Maybe they do...<p>

About reviews! I would really appreciate them but on top of that, I need a little help, I can't remember how Conan refers to Ayumi and Haibara when around the kids. I know Ayumi calls Conan Conan-kun and Habara Ai-chan (do correct me if I'm wrong) but I can't remember what Conan says and I'm having a little trouble finding a reference. And does Genta always drop the -kun from their names? Not to mention, if they're teens and grew up together, would they have droped it anyways?

I'll try to finish the next chapter soon and answers to those questions would be a lot of help thank you.


	7. A Place to Call Home

~A Place to Call Home~

It had happened shortly before Shinichi turned 13; Kaito moved in. Prior to that, Shinichi had already been living at the Kudo Mansion again.

When Shinichi found out that there would be no cure for the poison and Kaito came to his rescue promising to stay by his side, things were not suddenly ok again; having the one he loved declare that his love would be forever with him wasn't enough to take away the sting of the death of his dreams. Shinichi quickly fell into despondency which led to indifference. Kaito did his best to pull him out of the agency and often took him for ice cream, to museums, movies, plays, even magic shows. Each time he was disguised as everyone from one of the officers he knew to the professor and Conan's mother, and on one occasion Mouri Kogoro since the real man was passed out drunk at a bar somewhere (drunk and maybe drugged by the thief). For all those occasions, Shinichi cheered up and forgot his troubles but, once it came to returning to the detective agency, Shinichi's eyes dulled, the light fading from them, and his movements became stiff as if he was carrying a heavy weight. Each fake smile for Ran was killing him and he even skipped out on cases to avoid having to put up the act.

Hearing about the situation from KID courtesy of a dove (which mysteriously found them across the globe where not even the publishers could find the pair) and a riddle, Shinichi's parents decided (some would say they were coerced by KID) to return to their home in Beika and take Shinichi with them. Soon the three had set up a plan for how to explain moving Conan in with his relatives, into the Kudo household. Kaito donned the Fumiyo disguise and lead the way to the agency where he explained to Ran that, after hearing Conan missed being with any family, she had decided it would be best if he moved in with Yusaku and Yukiko where she would be better able to spend time with him and he would have the benefit of having blood relatives.

:.

"So does this mean I get a tour of my tantei-kun's room now? We could have sleepovers!" Those lines coming out of 'Fumiyo' in _her_ voice was weird regardless of knowing it was KID under that disguise.

"KID—"

"Nu-uh, its Oka-san tantei-kun~! Should I get you a full sized poster of yours truly for your home warming gift?"

"…"

"Or maybe a body pillow of me so you can sleep with me in your arms at night?"

"…." This (one-sided) conversation was not going in a good direction, he was sure.

"No! A life size blow up doll!" Then he was proven right. Shinichi knew it was bad when he usually composed (infuriating) father was trying to hold back his snickering after listening to their conversation. This was so going to come back at him later. Still, a smile found its way on his face while he looked out the window and watched the world go by. But that didn't mean he wouldn't retort.

"Only if it can replace you." It was a good thing his parents didn't know the double meaning of that sentence.

:.

The phrase, "Welcome home Shinichi" was the most beautiful thing he heard that afternoon. True to his words, Kaito explored (ransacked) his room when they got there and didn't stop at looking through what was out. When he, still disguised as Fumiyo, started going through _that_ box hidden under his bed, Shinichi resorted to smacking him in the face with a pillow which lead to an all out pillow war. Shinichi had to wonder how it was that they ended up with several pillows scattered throughout the room when he only ever had one in there.

His parents were delighted to hear Shinichi's laughter coming from his room and agreed the thief would always be welcomed into their home if it made their son this happy. They didn't, however, know how close the two really were. Sure they knew Shinichi had a lot of help from KID when he took down the Black Organization and it was clear they became friends afterwards, but they never imagined how far their new relationship went. When Yukiko knocked and entered the room to ask Shinichi what he wanted for dinner, she was surprised; not only was KID still there, the two were watching a movie with Shinichi sitting in his lap and both covered by the white cape like a blanket. Even more surprising was when Shinichi informed her that KID would be joining them for dinner at which the thief responded with his own surprised look directed at her son.

After shutting the door and walking a few steps down the hall, Yukiko began to think there was more to the pair than she originally thought. After a few steps down the stairs she wasn't sure if it was more camaraderie from similar situations regarding secret identities or something else all together.

:.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you really stay here all night? I mean, you don't have to…"

"I'm staying." There was no way he was going to leave Shinichi alone when his actions contradicted his words so clearly; Shinichi was gripping his shirt tightly with his head buried in his chest as they lay in bed together.

"… but… "

"There's no where I want to be more. I'll be here when you fall asleep and I'll still be here when you wake up. Shinichi, I promise." Sometimes, the indifferent Shinichi was more bearable than the depressed Shinichi. He sounded so broken that night because, after all he lost, it sounded too good to be true. Shinichi was afraid to wake up and find his thief gone and a broken promise left in his wake. "I promise. Forever."

:.

Despite his promise, Kaito slept light and was prepared to flee the second he heard someone approaching. Shinichi's parents didn't know of their relationship and Kaito didn't want Shinichi to be hurt if they didn't accept it. Even if Shinichi was thinking the same thing, Kaito never mentioned this concern to him. Instead of facing the potential problem like he normally would; Kaito continued to sneak in at night, sleep lightly while holding Shinichi tight, and leave before someone waltzed in to wake Shinichi for school.

It was probably a month later when Kaito began to wonder if Yukiko knew he was staying there. She never entered the room without knocking (which was very unusual for her) and she let him sleep in as long as he wanted on weekends. As long as Shinichi had his door closed she respected his privacy, something she never did before he shrank. After discussing this with Shinichi one night, they decided to tell his parents; Shinichi would be happy to have one less secret and Kaito would be able to come and go a little easier if luck was on his side (which it always was). So Shinichi's parents were told to sit on the sofa in the library and Shinichi took his seat on an armchair facing them while Kaito sat on the armrest. They never forgot that night.

Yukiko was surprised at first when Shinichi walked up to her and Yusaku, holding KID's hand and standing side by side as equals looking determined. However, when he said, "we need to talk" and turned and walked to the library expecting them to follow, she was just happy her baby boy found someone that made him happy.

:.

"This is… not what I expected." Shinichi was confused and still listening to his crying mother, hugging him and talking about how he was so grown up and didn't need her (wasn't she the one that left him on his own?) and something about…. "wait, what did you say?"

"I said Toichi-sensei's little brat son who called me old went and stole my Shin-chan away! You! How am I supposed to get precious little grandchildren now?"

"Well I could always try until—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." For once, Shinichi's glare worked and Kaito kept quiet after that.

"Yes, love~!" (Mostly.)

"… So back to what I was saying, you know?"

"With all the riddles I was passing back and forth between Toichi-sensei and Yusaku, how am I _not_ supposed to know?"

"…"

"…I thought you were crying?" If Shinichi wasn't going to ask about it he might as well.

"Its not often I get to hug my little Shin-chan that he lets me; Kai-chan you take good care of my baby boy!" It was a little odd to watch Yukiko give one of her smothering motherly hugs that she usually reserved for Shinichi to KID but Shinichi decided to go with it and just smiled at his father when he tried to coax his wife to let the poor thief go before he passed out.

:.

Over the next few days Shinichi and Kaito gradually got comfortable with hanging around the house together and without Kaito in uniform. Of course, they didn't know that Yukiko was planning it that way or that she had Yusaku hunting down some blueprints. The hard part would be when she had to corner Kaito away from Shinichi; it wasn't often that he left Shinichi's side, maybe it was time she had Yusaku give Shinichi the talk about the birds and the bees? (She'd never admit the conversation would be only for her enjoyment).

After they opened up about their relationship, it wasn't long before she realized they had _that_ kind of relationship. Yukiko was actually planning to tease her son about it sometime soon but first, she needed to put her plan (scheme) into motion; which started with the blueprints.

When the house was built, she and Yusaku had added a number of tunnels and secret passageways both within the mansion and leading in and out of it. This included a tunnel that lead out to a groundskeeper's shed at Beika park and another that opened into a rain drainage channel about two miles away. Part of the reason for the tunnels, and what not (because of course it was more than secret passageways and hidden tunnels), was so they could be used when Yusaku wanted to escape _without_ finishing his work however, for the most part it was a mere eccentricity. The home of a mystery writer and actress is meant to be eccentric or at least, that was their agreed upon theory. Sharing these blueprints with Toichi-sensei's son was her way of saying he was welcome here anytime. After all, the last time she saw Shinichi as happy was back before the day he met Gin and even then it wasn't a true happiness.

Two weeks into her scheming, she gave up on talking to Kaito separate; they may as well have been glued to each other. This was when she decided plan B would be sharing the information while teasing her son without mercy. The plan was so delicious she decided it really should have been plan A.

:.

"Shin-chan! Kai-chan! Can you come to the library?" The dramatics of an actress required that she set this up similar to how their little confession went so she made certain that they would not only meet in the same room but sit in the same places as before. As soon as everyone was in their places, she began; "Your father and I have been talking and we decided to give you this, the blueprints to the house. In it I'm sure you'll notice there is a lot more to this than you ever thought."

Kaito couldn't help but think that smile was nearly as creepy as Koizumi-hime's smiles and was just about to ask about the blueprints when Shinichi cut him off.

"When did you do this? There are whole hidden rooms in here! Does this one connect to Agasa-hakase's?" According to the blueprints there were even secret doors to his bedroom!

"Shin-chan, the house was built like this! Isn't it more fun this way?"

"I think we have very different definitions of what fun is Oka-san."

"Aww Shin-chan, don't you like it? This way Kai-chan can sneak into your bed even easier than before!"

Shinichi had no idea how to even begin to respond to that. Kaito on the other hand…

"I like it! Look Shin-chan, according to this I can use this passageway from Beika park to get to the library! Oh and the room in the attic is awesome!"

It was official, he was surrounded by lunatics. Kaito was way too happy over this. The real problem though was how she phrased it. "Oka-san, did you— I mean, what did you mean when… umm…"

"Why Shin-chan, of course a mother knows! I bet you make a very cute uke too!"

_Oh my god this is not happening._ Poor Shinichi was now openly gapping at his mother and what she just said. "You—Oka-san! How could you—you!"

"He is very _cute_ indeed, very demanding too. Did you know he has a birthmark on his hip just above his _cute_ butt?"

"Kaito!"

"Yes! He's had it since he was a baby! I bet he's loud too hmm?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kaito and his _mother_ were talking about his sex life! Where was his father to make her stop all this? Looking around the room, Shinichi noticed his father was doing his best to quietly sneak out of the library. Traitor.

After what must have felt like hours later to Shinichi who was now curled up in the armchair and covering his ears, Yukiko decided she had tortured her son enough. "Kaito, I'm sure Shinichi will deny it but, since you stay here most nights if not all, I'd like you to consider moving in. Yusaku and I really appreciate everything that you've done for him and we want you to feel like this is your home too." She paused to make sure Shinichi heard what she said before continuing. "If there is ever anything you two need, feel free to ask because, Kaito, you are family too now."

Kaito honestly didn't know how to respond to that and a glance at Shinichi showed he didn't know either. "Thank you. I—thank you."

Deciding it was time to give the boys a chance to talk alone about what she proposed, Yukiko got up to leave the room. Just before reaching the door she turned back for one last thing. "And Kaito, if you ever hurt my little Shin-chan… not even your skills as a phantom thief can save you."

With that Yukiko left the room and Kaito turned to Shinichi with a little less color in his face than before.

* * *

><p>It took me long enough to finish this I know but, I have the next chapter done already! The one after is also almost done too so it shouldn't be too long. What happened was I started that chapter but realized I needed this one to explain some things that are said in that one then I got bored and started writing this short chapter that was more to get past writers block than for any real reason so that will be the next chapter and since its relatively short I'll be sure to upload it in the next few days, probably tomorrow.<p>

I should note, I didn't really edit this chapter since I just finished it and I'd kind of rather put it up and have it done with than go back and read it... again. I have re-read this chapter repeatedly since I had so much trouble trying to finish it. Any mistakes you see, feel free to point them out and I'll fix them otherwise... I kind of doubt I'll get around to doing it myself.

Thank you for all reviews; I find I'm kind of addicted to them so the more the better, please?


	8. Heist Notice?

Hmm... extra chapter? This wasn't really planned since it was more to get past the writer's block from the last chapter so it is a little more out there but it also fits nicely between the last chapter and the next so consider it a gift for wonderful readers and reviewers who make me _want_ to do this.

* * *

><p>~Heist Notice?~<p>

_He did not really do this._ Shinichi read and reread the note left at his doorstep. After reading it a third time Shinichi proceeded to bang his head against the door in an attempt to wake up from the dream (nightmare) he had to be in. _Please don't let this be a real heist notice_. It was like this that the kids… well preteens anyway (pretentious youth?) … found him.

"Conan-kun! What's that? Is it another case?"

"A case! We haven't had one in a while, I hope this is good!"

"Maybe it will be something really difficult!"

Shinichi had only just enough time to hide the note in his pocket before Ayumi, the closest, could reach for it. "No! No, it's not a case. It's… umm… its nothing important."

"Conan! You're not hiding cases from us again are you?"

"It's not a case I promise, it's… it's… its personal…." Shinichi couldn't help but flush when he said 'personal' and turned away to try and hide it.

"Is it a love letter?"

He really hated it when she got that close to the truth. "If I say yes will you forget all about it?" Although he already knew the answer to that question, it didn't stop him from hoping.

"Does Conan-kun have a secret admirer?"

Despite his growing troubles, Shinichi still snickered behind his hand when he saw how bright red Mistuhiko got. Something would hopefully never change. On the other hand, it'd be nice if Ayumi stopped asking _those_ questions so much. "No, not a secret admirer."

"Then is Conan-kun hiding a girlfriend from us?"

Shinichi managed to hear the mumbled 'boyfriend' from Mistuhiko's mouth before he decided it was time to run and hide. "Uh I have to go, I'll talk to you later bye!" Before anyone could respond Shinichi flew through his front door and slammed it behind him, locking it before he sank down against the door. Kaito was so dead for this.

:.

Later that night, a very happy (horny) KID entered Shinichi's room through his window while the only occupant lay back in bed reading. KID was determined to make good on his _promise_ from earlier.

"You are getting nothing tonight."

KID stopped in his tracks and proceeded to pout. "But Shin-chan! I sent a notice!" The heated glare directed at him led him to believe that was a very bad idea.

"Leaving a heist notice type riddle on my doorstep detailing just what you plan to do to me tonight does not mean you will get what you want and in fact will make it very VERY unlikely. The kids almost saw it!"

He should have known the next words out of him mouth would be him putting his foot in his mouth but that didn't stop him (when did it ever?). "I thought you liked the risk of getting caught Shin-chan~!"

It was probably fortunate that the book Shinichi was reading was not one of his favorites because after speeding into the void where KID's head was moments ago, it imbedded itself in the bedroom wall. Words were not needed to convey Shinichi's thoughts at that moment.

"… At least you got to watch Mitsuhiko-kun squirm?"

A fact that made the incident only a tiny bit better.

"… I'm sorry?"

Shinichi highly doubted that.

"… I brought toys?"

How would that make things any bet— oh… well… maybe he could be forgiven…

:.

Although Shinichi had forgiven him that night (with very good reason), it only lasted until the next time Ayumi pulled him aside for a _talk_. After that, Shinichi decided he needed a few more _different_ 'toys' for the next heist. Soccer balls would not be enough.

* * *

><p>There isn't much else to say other than, I only have one more chapter I'm working on. I would like a few more simply because I was hoping to cover most years up to age 18 but I only have the last chapter planned after the next one so... any ideas would be helpful.<p>

Also, please don't make me beg for reviews? Please?


	9. Strength to Survive

~Strength to Survive~

Shinichi wasn't going to lie; Kaito was the world to him. Kaito knew a lot about the dreams that troubled his sleep but there was one he didn't know, one Shinichi never spoke of. There were dreams that Shinich woke from and he was so heartbroken, so terrified, that he couldn't scream or cry. After those dreams he would move closer to Kaito just to hear his heartbeat. Kaito didn't know that Shinichi had fears worse than the BO or of his friends finding out; Shinichi's worse fear was of Kaito dying.

He saw KID gunned down in his dreams, Kaito shot by a sniper, Shinichi saw Kaito tortured to death because of him, KID died in a similar fashion to Irish in one dream only in that dream KID was staring at him with dead eyes and blood pouring out of his mouth as he collapsed still protecting Shinichi even in death. The worst was probably when Kaito died by drowning; he watched his bloated body floating in a lake, only recognizable by the ring Shinichi gave him on his birthday the previous year. Each time he woke from one of those nightmares, Shinichi needed to hear Kaito's heartbeat to prove he was still living, still by his side.

:.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"…Its nothing."

"Don't say it's nothing, you're shaking Shinichi; what's wrong?"

For a long time Shinichi didn't respond. Then, after a long while, he lifted his head off of Kaito's chest over his heart and moved up to kiss him. At first it was a slow kiss, sweet and innocent like the kisses first shared before everything went wrong. Soon it evolved into something a little more heated and passionate; desperate.

Kaito knew how this was going to go, Shinichi wasn't going to tell him anything, instead he would lure Kaito into his trap and together they would pretend to forget all about whatever was bothering Shinichi. It was a trap he willingly fell into; at fourteen Shinichi kept his hair somewhat longer than he did the last time he was that age and had a slightly feminine build with a narrow waist and long, beautiful legs. Shinichi used this to his advantage every time.

"Shinichi." Kaito needed to scream his name but was afraid anything above a whisper would ruin the mood they set around them. Right then, it was only the two of them, no one else existed or mattered and even the room was of little consequence. All that mattered was the way Shinichi's thighs and hips and waist felt beneath his fingers and the way Shinichi's skin glistened in the moonlight and the patterns each drop of sweat made as it slowly made its way down Shinichi's chest. All Kaito could see was his Shinichi above him, head thrown back as he came down one last time before release.

Each time Shinichi had one of those nightmares, the night ended the same; Shinchi would collapse onto Kaito, refusing to lose the feeling of Kaito being inside him just yet. He would lay his head back over Kaito's heart and listen till the heart beat slowed and he was sure Kaito was asleep. Then he would repeat the same line.

"You may be only one person in the world, but you are also the world to one person; to _me._"

:.

Shinichi couldn't help but think, Kaito put his whole future on hold for him. Together they were counting the years, months, days, until they could honestly be together without the extra negative connotations their age difference had… legally. Now fourteen and nearing the age he once was, Shinichi was deeply grateful for Kaito's love and dedication to him; Ran had forgotten him, married, moved away, and had her own kids. Not that he was bitter about that; he had, after all, left her first. He had fallen in love with someone else before he knew he'd never return to that life; he had changed into someone else over the time he _was_ someone else, until it became him. He wasn't the arrogant (not that he'd admit he ever was), high school detective who loved the attention received for being so; no, he was Conan, the quietly arrogant (again, never admit it), high school detective who preferred to stay out of the spot light, taunt his friends he'd grown up with this second time, remind Mitsuhiko from time to time of the consequences of spying on friends, and spend as much time as possible with his gentleman thief.

Of course there were times when things weren't quite like that.

:.

"Conan-kun, is there something going on? You know you can tell me right?"

"Ayumi-chan? I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

"It's just that, you and Mitsuhiko-kun keep sharing weird looks and Ai-chan says it's because you two have a secret and well… I was reading some books Ai-chan gave me and… umm… itsokifyoulikeeachotherIwon'thateyou!"

"….What?"

It took a few minutes for the blushing girl to calm her heart and a few deep breaths before she had the strength to look Conan in the eyes again. "What I mean is, I noticed how Mitsuhiko-kun keeps looking at you and then turning away blushing and each time you look at him and smirk that way you do when you solved a case. I won't think of you any different if you date guys and I'm sure Ai-chan would say the same so you don't have to hide your relationship with Mitsuhiko-kun from us. I'll talk to Genta-kun and make sure he doesn't bother you about it too."

_Never_ had he been so embarrassed. How could she— wait, what the hell kind of books was she reading? Books that Haibara gave her? What did that have to do with— oh…. "Ayume-chan, I don't even want to think about what Haibara-san has you reading but there is **nothing** between Mistuhiko-kun and me. I don't like him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me and please don't let Haibara-san put you up to this ever again. "

"But then, why does he keep looking at you like that?"

Shinichi was pretty sure the lady sitting at the bench across the park from them was laughing at them... and she was too far to have heard the conversation without help. Definitely KID. "I umm… well…" what was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell her Mitsuhiko watched him being screwed senseless in a nameless alley by _the_ Kaito KID. "that's because…" well maybe a half truth was in order? "…because he saw me with… my… boyfriend."

The last word was said so low it took a while for Ayume to realize what was said. _Boyfriend_. Well that made some sense. "And your smirk back at him?"

She really wasn't making this easy was she? "He umm… saw me _with_ my boyfriend."

"You said that already— ohhh…."

"Yeah…" Cue the awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinich saw KID actually fall off of the bench laughing to the surprise of surrounding park goers.

:.

For a long time, Shinichi wasn't ok. For a long time, Shinichi almost felt that death would have been preferable. For too long, Shinichi hadn't really believed in Kaito's devotion and honest love which caused so much pain for them both until he saw it.

Eventually, he came to believe in Kaito without needing the constant reassurance. Not that the constant reassurance wasn't still appreciated. It was nice when he'd wake up surrounded by rose petals or finding his love notes written like KID heist riddles (love notes not.. _those_ notes) and even nicer to finding Kaito in full KID regalia and sitting on a park bench with a cup of coffee just waiting for him.

On the downside, Kaito was around even if he didn't want him there. For _every_ horrifying moment. In any and every disguise possible.

:.

"Are you done laughing?" Shinichi had made his way over to the fallen 'woman' rolling on the ground laughing once he was sure Ayumi wouldn't be sharing their conversation with anyone and especially with Haibara. At the moment he didn't know who he wanted to take revenge on most, Kaito or Misuhiko (Haibara was out of the question).

After a few more minutes of laughing while Shinichi stood by tapping his foot impatiently and park patrons continued to avert their eyes from the strange scene, Kaito had stopped laughing enough to respond in the proper female voice. "I don't understand why there aren't more people laughing; you don't witness scenes like that every day." Kaito managed one last smile before pouting because Shinichi refused to help him off the ground. In fact, Kaito was sure that if it wasn't for the female disguise Shinichi would have kicked him back to the ground a few times before letting it go.

"Well no one actually heard the conversation except for you because you had us bugged." Shinichi knew he could glare at his thief all day and it wouldn't make an ounce of difference but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Could you blame me? I was afraid she was going to confess to you." Kaito looked away from Shinichi so that he wouldn't see his blush for the most part.

Shinichi wasn't buying it however. "You and I both know you're acting. Quit now and I might forgive you by tonight."

"How could you not believe I'd be jealous of her? You're mine and anyone who thinks otherwise could just—could just—go to hell for all I care!"

In the end, Kaito realized he really was jealous of her. He was jealous of a girl 10 years younger, who his detective wasn't the least bit interested in, simply because she could walk hand in hand with him and tell anyone and everyone he was her boyfriend. He had been acting at first but somewhere along the lines, the mask became real. Not knowing what else to do, Shinichi took his hand and lead him back home; their home where the masks could be tossed aside, false names could be left at the door, and a detective and magician could hold each other until the world faded away.

:.

_I am the world to him; Kaito loves me and needs me like I do him._ Whenever things got hard, or he missed his thief, Shinichi took comfort in that and continued to work toward their future together. After all, Kaito couldn't become a world famous magician if he couldn't bring along his world famous detective/author. It also didn't hurt that Kaito was right about the mirror.

* * *

><p>I kind of forgot about this; I've had this chapter done since around Sunday... -ish... but, since I don't have any ideas for the next chapter I decided to wait to put this up. I'm trying to figure out what to do next but, until ideas come, I don't really know when the next chapter will be up. Still, I hope to get something done soon.<p>

Anyways, reviews and help and corrections are appreciated. I've gone over this chapter repeatedly but... I've made some odd mistakes before...


	10. Reflection

**Disclaimer:** Kaito, Shinichi, Mitsuhiko, are not mine... neither is the mirror...

* * *

><p>~Reflection~<p>

It was summer now and days were long. Shinichi was busy with cases and ignoring him (how cruel) so Kaito was sitting in their bedroom thinking. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would think he must miss his loved one. If Shinichi walked in at that moment he would think Kaito was thinking perverted thoughts again. Shinichi was right. Kaito wasn't sitting just anywhere in the bedroom, he was sitting on a chair turned around so he could rest his head on the back rest. That chair was sitting in front of _the_ mirror. That mirror held a lot of _very good_ memories (not that the chair didn't… nor just about every other surface in the room…and the shower…and maybe a few places in the living room…and kitchen…library…ok so pretty much the whole house) and he took his time reflecting on those memories.

If Shinichi was 13 when they first got the mirror and he was now 14 (15 in about a month) that means they had about one and a half years with that mirror. Kaito use to count the times they had sex in front of it vs. the times they actually used it for its purpose (this after a conversation with Shinichi that ended in him saying "But Shin-chan, that _is_ its purpose!") but after the first month he lost count. It had ended when Shinichi called him a girl because the count was 78 times for sex, 57 times for Kaito when he was getting dressed and 2 for Shinichi. Really, despite how much he loved his excursions with Shinichi, they still spent quite a bit of time in the bedroom… quite a bit of _fun_ time. Shinichi was just too cute in front of a mirror; of those first 78 times quite a few were entire nights rather than a single time. This led to that night in a hall of mirrors belonging to a traveling carnival. He promised never to speak of that again (not that he didn't innocently hint at it at times) and didn't bother to request a repeat since Shinichi held such a grudge about it. But that is a story of a different mirror (or mirrors); the mirror in front of him was the one he had his mind on.

There were a lot of different things done in their bedroom, in front of that mirror; a _lot_ of different things. Some were more innocent (like the time he dressed Shinichi up as a cat) and others not so much. One of his favorites was…

:.

"Pretty please Shin-chan? I'll do whatever you want after!"

"…. Anything?"

"I'm not going to regret it right?"

"No, no Kaito you're not going to regret it."

Kaito wasn't so sure considering Shinichi was smiling so evilly but he really wanted Shinichi to do this for him. "Ok. Anything."

That was how Shinichi ended up sitting in front of the mirror naked (again) with Kaito behind him (fully clothed, the bastard), and a few items off to the side within his reach. Kaito wanted to watch Shinichi play with himself. With toys. At least Kaito was considerate; he lubed up the first item while watching Shinichi stretch himself just enough. Once he thought Shinichi was stretched enough, he stopped Shinichi's hand and placed the first item on Shinichi's palm. Shinichi looked at it only to be embarrassed; Kaito expected him to use that?!

"Kaito, do I have too?"

"…please Shin-chan?" Too bad Shinichi was better.

"But Kai-chan, if we're going to use that I want you to do it. Please? I want your hands on me when… when it goes in."

Kaito was useless against ever logical Shinichi with big blue eyes and a body he knew how to use way too well. He wouldn't give completely but he wouldn't force Shinichi to do it himself. He took the item out of Shinichi's hand and moved his own into place.

Seeing what Kaito was about to do, Shinichi laid his head back on Kaito's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying not to think about _what_ was about to enter him but the feeling and pleasure it inflicted. He was already so sensitive; he could feel as each sphere growing in size entered him, gasping as his body swallowed it only to feel a shiver go down his spine as the next one was pushed in. When Kaito stopped he slowly opened his eyes just enough to take a glance at their reflection in the mirror. Kaito was staring at sensitive muscle twitching as his fingers lightly brushed over Shinichi's inner thighs. Shinichi couldn't help but feel excited by the erotic reflection of them. Shinichi was flushed and sweating, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath and his whole body tense from pleasure and the strain of the filled feeling he had. Faint tremors ran through his body from head to toes as he gripped hard on Kaito's arms. Kaito's hands had begun roaming all over his body, pinching here and there, fingertips running up to his face before falling back down to his thighs but never touching where he needed it most. He whimpered in need when Kaito began sucking on his neck while he still watched his reflection of his exposed body being teased by roaming hands.

"Kai— Kaito."

He knew he needed to move on soon or he wouldn't get to the things he wanted. First, a little revenge was in order.

Shinichi screamed when Kaito pulled out the spheres within him in one fluid motion. His back arched and he couldn't hold back anymore. He came, dirtying both Kaito's hands and the mirror. After the intense pleasure subsided, he looked up at his reflection to see Kaito licking the fingers of one hand while the fingers of the other circled his ring of muscles, occasionally pressing in and pulling out. The smirk on Kaito's face told Shinichi not only was it intentional, it was revenge for trying to manipulate him and not following Kaito's request. Kaito looked more like a sated tiger than the dove he was so often described as.

"Shall we move on Shinichi?"

Kaito licked his lips as he watched Shinichi take the small vibrator and press it into himself with a moan. He pushed it deeper with his finger. Before he could remove his finger Kaito had taken the controller and switched it on as high as he could, watching the way Shinichi's hips first bucked upward before falling back down as his back arched once again. Shinichi began pumping his finger into himself until Kaito produced the large dildo for him to use. When Shinichi's shaking hands were too unsteady to do it himself, Kaito pushed the dildo all the way in fast making Shinichi scream again as it pushed the vibrator into his prostate. He then left it for Shinichi to pump it in and out, developing his own rhythm.

The moans were falling out of Shinichi's mouth rapidly as Kaito's hands ran along his body, feeling every inch of his chest, pinching where he knew it would draw the loudest sounds, caressing his thighs, and lightly brushing along the underside of his member. Kaito guided Shinichi's other hand to grasp himself firmly, pumping in sync with the dildo. Shincihi was so beautiful. The rapid rise and fall of his chest, near constant tremors running the full length of his body, the way his skin shimmered in the light from the sweat, all of it was so beautiful. It took everything he had to hold back, to remember that he was trying to hold back.

"Kaito! I can't— Ahh!" Shinichi again coated the mirror, shuddering more violently than before due to the continued stimulation from Kaito's hand on Shinichi's, holding the dildo all the way in where it held the vibrator against his prostate. Kaito waited until Shinichi came again, this time blacking out for a minute, before he released Shinichi's hand and turned off the vibrator.

:.

When he had pulled the dildo and vibrator out Shinichi nearly came again, his body was so over sensitized. It was definitely one of his best memories with the mirror. The consequences however… he promised "anything" but he didn't think it would entail him waking up handcuffed AND tied to the bed so well that he couldn't escape… or even move. Shinichi finding out he had recorded the whole thing had probably been what influenced his "request" (which was more like pleasure intense torture). Shinichi was nowhere to be found despite his usual sleeping in late, he had left Kaito there, with a television at the foot of the bed playing the video of the previous day's events. He had also placed a cock ring on Kaito (when did his innocent little Shinichi buy that?). A few hours later Shinichi had turned up smirking as he walked in completely naked and proceeded to ride Kaito to his own release before laying down on his chest and napping with Kaito _still_ hard and _still_ inside him. Shinichi was the predator, not him. Shinichi didn't release him till that night after another bout of steamy "leave Kaito bound and needy while I have yet another release" sex.

Of course, most of their time in front of the mirror resulted in needing to clean it so they now kept glass cleaner nearby as well as several rags. The fact that the carpet was in such good condition said a lot about how much they invested in a decent carpet cleaner. The carpet would never have survived the— oh… well that was another favorite of his.

:.

It started when Kaito was lying back in bed feeding his doves while Shinichi sat at his desk doing homework. Kaito had long ago learned to leave Shinichi alone when he was studying or really, doing anything school related; it was a touchy subject for him. While Kaito had graduated from university by now, Shinichi was still doing junior high level work. Today he was treating his doves to fruit for successfully pulling a prank on Hakuba all on their own that morning at the police station. They loved fresh fruit of all kinds so he had bought strawberries, oranges, grapes, and blackberries for them. For the most part, they only ate the grapes when he peeled them and sliced them in half so he was eating those while they split the rest. He had been throwing the grapes in the air and catching them in his mouth when he got an idea that, had Shinichi noticed, he probably would have tried to escape. Being as focused as he was on his work, Shinichi didn't see a thing until he was done.

Half an hour later Shinichi closed his books, stood up from his chair, and turned around only to spot Kaito lying back on the floor, feet toward the mirror bolted to the wall and head toward another that was an antique usually kept in the guest room down the hall. That mirror was a full length one and had a solid wood frame with an intricate design along the edges. It was made so that it could tilt up or down depending on what angle was required. Kaito had it so it was facing the other mirror and tilted downward some.

"Kaito… what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I was feeding my doves when I got this great idea— Shinichi would you like some grapes?"

Belatedly Shinichi noticed the bowl of grapes set off to the side.

"Umm… ok?" Shinichi knew something was up but he wasn't sure what just yet.

"Ok Shinichi, you need to get rid of some clothes and lie down so you're comfortable first, then I'll feed them too you."

Something was definitely up. Being Shinichi and having just completed grueling work that he found beneath him, Shinichi was willing to play along as long as it meant he could forget the past few hours. He began stripping down until he had nothing left on him and lay down where Kaito directed him to which was exactly where and how Kaito had been. Kaito moved his legs so that Shinichi now had them bent and spread out leaving him very exposed.

"The grapes are very sweet Shinichi, and they're all slippery from the juices of the other fruit. They taste even better now. Shinichi, want a taste?"

Shinichi nodded his head and opened his mouth for Kaito to feed him one only to find Kaito getting up instead.

"Kaito?"

"Don't you think I should get more comfortable too Shinichi?"

The way Kaito said his name every time was making him feel hot; he definitely knew how to use his voice.

"Don't you think _I_ need to get rid of some clothes Shinichi?"

"Ye—yes."

"Good." Kaito proceeded to slowly strip down, eyes locked on Shinichi's, watching the way his eyes hazed over some when Kaito's hands slid down his body to his jeans. He loved teasing Shinichi like this.

"Kaito…"

"Hmm? Something wrong Shinichi? It looks like you're about ready to burst." True enough, Shinichi was already breathing harder and… well… was just plain hard. Kaito chucked at that and sped up some. Once he was completely bare, he kneeled down beside Shinichi with the bowl of grapes to his side. Shinichi was still watching his every move, gripping the carpet below him. "Did you see the mirror above you Shinichi? I fixed it just for you. Do you like it?"

Shinichi looked up to see that the mirror had been tilted just right so he could see his reflection off the other mirror. If Shinichi had been a little more clearheaded he might have figured out what Kaito was planning. Instead he just nodded to Kaito.

"These grapes are extra sweet." Kaito raised one to his lips, licking it a little before sucking on it while still holding it in his fingers. "So good… should I give you this one Shinichi?"

"Please… Kaito." Shinichi saw Kaito's hand move the grapes away from his mouth but instead of moving to Shinichi's it moved lower. Looking up in the mirror Shinichi saw Kaito move the hand with the grape in between Shinichi's legs.

"Shinichi, your hole is so eager to suck on the grape, look how much it's twitching, so hungry." Kaito ran the grape around the rim of the muscle before pushing it toward the entrance. Instead of entering the grape burst. "You're too excited Shinichi, I'm going to have to stretch you some before you can have any grapes." He proceeded to use the juice from the grape to lubricate his fingers before dipping the first past Shinichi's barrier. While he continued stretching Shinichi, adding a finger as appropriate, Kaito's other hand roamed Shinichi's chest only pausing to twist a nipple and dip into his navel knowing both would draw moans from the teen. Shinichi was mewing in need and trying to push down onto Kaito's fingers when Kaito had three fingers inside and only brushed his prostate; teasing but not quite satisfying. "Think you can suck on a grape now Shinichi?"

"Kai—" Shinichi didn't even know what he meant to say beyond that, he was so lost in desire.

Picking up another grape, Kaito brought this one to Shinichi's entrance, letting the slick juice coating it act as lube. He slowly pushed this grape in, grinning when it entered without bursting. "How was that Shinichi? Isn't it good? Would you like some more?" Seeing as Shinichi had been reduced to moaning Kaito moved his hand back to the bowl and grabbed a few more grapes. He slowly pushed each one in, loving the way Shinichi's head had fallen back moaning even louder. "I wonder how many more I could give you Shinichi, should we try?" He didn't think Shinichi even heard him anymore. He continued adding grapes, loosing count quickly when Shinichi's hand shot out and began pumping Kaito's hardness. It was only when he saw the juice leaking out that Kaito brought Shinichi's attention back to the mirror. "Look Shinichi, you broke them. Now I'm going to have to reach in there get them all out."

Shinichi looked up at the mirror, watching the way Kaito's fingers ran through the juice before dipping in quickly and pulling away. He then looked away to Kaito only to see him lick the fingers he just had in Shinichi. Damn if Kaito didn't know how sexy that was. When Kaito was done he reached down for more juice before placing his fingers on Shinichi's lips. Shinichi quickly began sucking on Kaito's fingers, forgetting the hand that had been on Kaito. He didn't even notice Kaito moving to sit between his spread legs.

"Kaito!"

Kaito only smirked; he had suddenly pushed himself in completely, both filling Shinichi and squishing all the remaining grapes. He considered it well deserved after Shinichi made him lose count, he really wanted to know how many would fit! Without waiting for Shinichi to collect himself (not that Shinichi would have wanted him to wait anyway) Kaito immediately began thrusting fast and hard into Shinichi, loving the way his arms and legs rose to pull Kaito closer. Every thrust hit Shinichi's neglected prostate. Kaito moved his hand over Shinichi's member and began pumping in time with his own thrusts, feeling his own limit nearing from the way Shinichi's moans became screams of Kaito's name. It wasn't long before they came together and Kaito fell beside Shinichi, pulling him into his arms before falling asleep.

:.

Shinichi didn't protest that one at all; he could be so sexy when he wanted. When they woke up Shinichi stood up to get in the bath when he noticed the mixture of juice and _whatnot_ dripping down his thighs. Kaito told him he liked him that way, and that it was sexy so, when Shinichi bent over to pick up the clothes they shed before, he kept his legs straight and parted giving Kaito a full view of the perfect little hole with fluids slowly dripping out. When he stood up again Shinichi smirked over his shoulder before walking away. It wasn't until after he walked into a _locked_ bathroom door that Kaito realized Shinichi left him to clean up the mess. He really wished Shinichi hadn't found a lock he couldn't open… not that he would try considering Shinichi also regularly rigged the bathroom door and window with a trap that involved a tank... filled with…fish.

Neither of those little adventures nor any of the others could compete with the first time though. That was something he could never forget. Somehow, Shinichi was a little more innocent back then; he was still 13 and still small for his age which meant his body was not quite as developed as most teens. He didn't even have much pubic hair, he was so cute! That time, a lot of his focus was on getting Shinichi to see just how beautiful he was.

:.

When Shinichi walked into the room, Kaito was finishing with the last bracket that would hold the mirror to the wall. He looked over to the mirror resting against the bed; it was larger than most mirrors, enough for two people to stand comfortably in front of it and as tall as the door frame. Other than the size there was nothing distinctive about the mirror, there was no elaborate frame (only the simple metal one to cover exposed edges) and nothing to the mirror itself.

"How was school?" The words forced Shinichi was forced out of his observation.

"The usual, you would think after a year Mitsuhiko would get past the whole thing but it makes hanging out eating ice cream cones fun. You wouldn't believe how red he was when I was licking the ice cream or when I let some of it drip down my chin. Vanilla is my all time favorite."

"Nice, try sucking on a popsicle next time. Actually I'm surprised you haven't done that yet."

"I'm saving that trick for later; never know when it might come in handy."

"As long as it doesn't involve you flirting with tantei-han; I think he might just jump you if you did."

"I'm thirteen Kaito, I'm not a sex icon."

Instead of disagreeing, Kaito decided it was time to put their new mirror to use. During the conversation he had finished attaching the mirror and Shinichi had put away his school bag looking forward to a long weekend away from 'Conan.' Kaito spirited away the tools with the aid of a small smoke bomb before locking the bedroom door and turning to a smiling Shinichi who had one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Ready for some fun?"

Within minutes, Shinichi found himself blushing in front of a mirror, sitting with his legs spread revealing how completely naked he was, and leaning back against Kaito who was still fully clothed. Kaito had his hands linked with Shinichi's and using them to keep Shinichi's legs spread while whispering in his ear.

"_Shinichi_, don't you see how beautiful you are? How smooth your thighs are?" With those words Kaito ran their hands up and down the inside of Shinichi's thighs, spreading his legs even wider. "And this Shinichi, how can it not be beautiful when its pulsing with desire for me?" After one sharp tug on Shinichi's member that made Shinichi gasp and buck his hips, Kaito moved their hands away and released Shinichi's hands to bring out a red ribbon. "I know you think poorly about this adolescent body of yours Shinichi but I love it, I love everything about it. Even more, I love that you are already so hard from just these light touches and the sound of my voice; but I think it's too early to let this end Shinichi." Kaito moved to wrap ribbon around Shinichi's member, tying the ends in a little bow just below the head. "Look at that, it looks like a present just for me now."

"Ka- Kaito…" Shinichi's breathy voice was only the beginning of what would come.

Kaito now had Shinichi in his lap, legs spread, ribbon tied, arms resting beside Kaito's thighs, and eyes locked on the mirror. Shinichi was blushing profusely at his licentious reflection, at the little bits of evidence that exposed how excited he was. It wasn't just the erection but also his eyes; the way they were hazy and half closed, the sheen of sweat and subtle tremors in his spread legs. The taut muscles of his abdomen and rapid rise and fall of his chest from Kaito's words and the husky desire that coated Kaito's voice were proof that he enjoyed what Kaito did to him. For Kaito, Shinichi at that moment was the most beautiful jewel he'd ever seen, nothing could compare.

Still running his hands up and down Shinichi's thighs, Kaito whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe in between his words. "Shinichi, I want you to prepare yourself for me now. I can't wait to show you how stunning that pink hole is when it's wrapped around me; when we're joined and I can't get enough of you no matter how old you look." Slowly Shinichi raised his hand to his lips and began sucking on three fingers, pumping the fingers in and out of his mouth, making Kaito want to give in and enter him right then and there instead. The smirk on Shinichi's lips when he pulled his hand away after the obscene way he had been sucking on them told Kaito it was all intentional. The hand trailed down his chest, leaving behind a wet trail, past the red ribbon before pausing at the tight opening. Shinichi only hesitated a second before pressing the first finger past his barrier. Once he was comfortable with that finger pumping in and out, he added a second finger, scissoring the fingers, adding the third almost too quickly when the light kisses Kaito was leaving on his neck and shoulders turned into more demanding nips and sucks that were sure to leave marks.

"Please Kaito, I need… let me—Kaito!" Interrupting Shinichi's begging with a bite to the junction between neck and shoulder, Kaito met Shinichi's eyes in their reflection with a smirk.

"You need to do this properly Shinichi, I'll help you." With that Kaito moved the hand that had been resting on Shinichi's right knee to join Shinichi's hand between his legs, pressing Shinichi's fingers deeper on the next thrust. After a few more thrusts Kaito added one of his own fingers to Shinichi's three to direct them better, aiming for Shinichi's prostate. By this point Shinichi was screaming Kaito's name as their hands moved faster and his eyes were no longer focused on the mirror, or anything, other than the pleasure Kaito was eliciting.

No longer able to hold back, Kaito removed their hands from Shinichi's entrance and rid himself of clothing (without moving; sometimes being a magician was extremely useful) before lifting Shinichi and slowly lowering him onto his hardness. He took a moment to direct Shinichi's attention to the mirror once more while waiting for him to adjust. "See Shinichi? It's so tight I can feel every tremor that runs through you through this spot." Sure enough Shinichi's eyes fell to the reflection of where his muscles twitched around Kaito, making him even more flustered if it were possible.

"Kai—I, I need… please un—untie it!" The need for release was nearly unbearable for Shinichi, seeing Kaito inside him was enough to push him over the edge if only Kaito would untie the ribbon.

"Wait just a bit more Shinichi…" Kaito maneuvered them so that Shinichi was kneeling in front of the mirror, both palms placed flat on it, and Kaito was kneeling behind Shinichi, gripping his hips hard. He started thrusting, holding Shinichi steady by his hips, and making his detective scream his name out from the first thrust. It didn't take long before he reached forward and removed the ribbon with a soft tug on one end, feeling Shinichi clamp down on him with his release even before the ribbon hit the carpet. Kaito soon followed, lowering them to the floor with Shinichi still impaled on him. He held his innocent detective close and breathed in his scent deeply before closing his eyes.

:.

For a while after that first time, Shinichi couldn't look in the mirror without blushing. Kaito thought that, at least for a little while, Shinichi's fears had been abated and he had accepted the different apparent age. In the times since then, Kaito noticed Shinichi gained confidence for the days following until he sunk back into the doubt that plagued his heart. That was ok; Kaito would continue reminding Shinichi how much he meant to him every time for eternity if he had to. It wasn't like he didn't have fun doing so after all.

Maybe Shinichi knew what he was doing too; recently he found Shinichi in front of the mirror smiling at times. Kaito didn't ask and never even let Shinichi know he saw him; he just smiled at the way Shinichi looked himself up and down in front of the mirror, a light blush on his face yet still smiling at what he found in his reflection. Yes, that mirror held good memories and even better lessons (other than, don't push Shinichi too far or he _will_ exact revenge on his poor thieving soul). Although, that reminded Kaito, Shinichi still hadn't done anything with a popsicle… that he knew of.

* * *

><p>When I was still working on this chapter and I showed my friend the flashback with the grapes before actually finishing it I got a message from her that said, "Are the grapes going where I think they are going?" That was my inspiration for the rest of this chapter XD<p>

Oh and before anyone asks, the popsicle chapter is next ;D

I love reviews so pretty please? And thank you to all the guest reviews! I love those just as much although it makes me sad that I can't reply to them like I do the rest.


	11. Seduction

**Disclaimer:** Aside from not owning the characters (I will admit ownership to a box of popsicles I haven't been able to touch in weeks because of this fic) I make no money from this and this would be where I'd say something witty if I could think of it.

I know I said chapter 5 was the worse, I think this one might have beat that one. I spent a good 5 minutes after reading over it after not seeing for a week just staring with my mouth hanging open. It may not be the worse out there but it is the worse I've written. (and by worse I mean most graphic and needing an M rating)

* * *

><p>~Seduction~<p>

KID didn't know what he expected to find when Shinichi told him to meet him during the heist… and to lead Hakuba there. Even if some part of his mind had an idea, it wasn't anywhere near what he found. Yes, it was summer. Yes people wore shorts in the summer and ate popsicles. No, those people weren't Shinichi. KID had tracked Shinichi down to a corner office with two walls of windows (fortunately they were mirrored from the outside so no one could look in). There was a large mahogany desk in the center of the room, completely cleared of its normal clutter, on top of which sat Shinichi. _In shorts_. In skin tight shorts that only reached half down his thighs. This left the rest of his beautiful legs free right down to his perfect ankles and perfect feet and KID swore Shinichi had to be giving in when his mother begged him to go for a pedicure with her. Oh god that wasn't all; Shinichi was wearing an equally tight white t-shirt and… sucking on a red popsicle. He couldn't think any more with the way Shinichi was sitting, right leg crossed over the left, leaning back with only his left hand propping him up while slowly moved the popsicle with his right hand inside his mouth as far it would go before pulling out to the tip.

"Oh God tantei-kun, what are you doing to me?"

Shinichi laughed a little as he pulled the popsicle all the way out and let some of the melted popsicle drip down his chin. "Why don't you come over here and have some fun KID?"

KID didn't notice the way the door didn't close all the way behind him, he'd already forgotten about tantei-san not long behind him and that he was suppose to be escaping after a successful heist. All he could think of was the way the sticky red fluid was slowly making its way down Shinichi's neck to where it was soaking into the collar of that tight t-shirt. "It seems your shirt is dirty tantei-kun… "

"Then maybe you should help me take it off."

The siren smile on Shinichi's lips never fell away; KID knew his love was perfectly aware of how hot he looked. "Maybe I should." Running gloved fingers up Shinichi's thighs before reaching the hem of his shirt, KID let his palms lay flat against Shinichi's sides as he pushed the shirt up, letting it stay only on the arm with which Shinichi still held the popsicle. He then swooped in close to Shinichi's neck, pausing just close enough that Shinichi could feel his breath. "I'll clean you up too."

Shinichi couldn't help but moan when he felt KID's tongue lick up the sticky red syrup, all the way up his throat and chin until their mouths met. This was about the time Shinichi noticed the shadow just past the doorway. His audience was here. Parting with KID for breath, Shinichi let the popsicle run down his chest to his navel. "There's still more KID, are you going to clean that too?"

Smirking, KID slowly made his way down, taking his time so that the liquid would drip down into the shorts. Shinichi fell back on his elbows, letting his head fall back as KID's tongue darted into his navel before trailing to the edge of his shorts. "Mmm… your shorts are dirty too tantei-kun, should I remove those too? Can't really go around with your clothes all sticky now can you?"

Again Shinichi laughed as he sat up and slid off the desk, turning them around so that KID was the one sitting on the desk and handed him the popsicle. "I think I can do that myself KID." Shinichi slowly unbuttoned his shorts and peeled them off his hips only to show he had nothing on underneath. He then kicked them away before lifting himself onto the desk so that he was on KID's lap with one leg on either side. Shinichi wrapped his arms around KID's neck and pulled him close for another heated kiss. He moaned into the kiss when KID's bare left hand grabbed his ass and had nearly forgotten about the quickly melting popsicle until KID's right hand ran it down his spine to the curve of his ass. At this Shinichi gasped and arched his back before dropping his head forward onto KID's shoulder. He really should have known KID was going to do something in return for the mid-heist distraction.

"K—KID!" All Shinichi could do was tighten his hold on KID as what remained of the frozen treat was pushed inside him before slowly being pulled back out. On the next thrust Shinichi pushed back while still holding his body mostly rigid and resting his head on KID's shoulder. KID had taken to sucking on his neck while pumping the popsicle faster until there was almost nothing left on the stick. With every thrust of the popsicle Shinichi moaned louder and louder, the sound muffled in KID's suit. Shinichi's legs trembled with the effort to hold himself up and not collapse.

With the last withdraw, KID flicked his wrist and made the stick disappear before whispering in Shinichi's ear. "So was that why you wanted me to lead tantei-san here, you wanted to him to watch? Or… is there something more to it?"

"Something more Kai-chan; you can always gas him in the end and leave him in a trap in the stairway so he thinks it was all a very vivid dream."

"That would spell fun for future heists." KID bit his neck lightly before letting his temptress lift his head again and turn enough to face the door.

"Hakuba-niichan, would you like to come help clean me up? I'm sure it would be much more fun than just standing out there watching." From anyone else that childish innocent tone would have been disturbing, from "Conan-kun" it was disturbing and enticing in a way that it really shouldn't be. Shinichi had noticed the looks from Hakuba-_niichan_ before and he knew that beneath the suspicions about his relationship with KID there was _attraction_. He hoped the current situation was one his _niichan_ (how fun it was to say that!) couldn't resist. He may have also made a few earlier preparations to ensure his participation as well… possibly.

Beneath the customary mask, Kaito was hiding shock when tantei-san actually walked into the room and closed the door behind him. While the detective had mellowed out over the years, he wasn't exactly the type to walk into a threesome with a known international criminal and an underage boy. Shinichi was going to have some explaining to do later on. The shock continued as Hakuba leaned forward and licked up his Shin-chan's spine, from his waist to his neck. Shinichi's head fell back on Hakuba's shoulder as he moaned from the attention.

"Niichan…mmm…" More than a siren or a temptress, Shinichi was a devil for how he manipulated the whole situation. Shinichi had turned his head and with one arm pulled Hakuba into a heated kiss while with the other he pulled KID closer so he could return to teasing Shinichi's neck. Hands began roaming Shinichi's body, running down his thighs but avoiding the parts of his body that needed attention and holding him firmly when he tried to thrust against KID for the sweet friction he desired. KID's smirk widened when he saw this. He left Hakuba to continue teasing his seductress and reached around Shinichi to remove Hakuba's jacket and shirt. It seemed Hakuba found the shameless and wanton detective as captivating as he did. There was nothing innocent about the way Shinichi's wandering hands found their way to Hakuba's belt when he gave up on trying to grind against KID in front of him or Hakuba behind him. Shinichi had his belt and pants undone and one hand wiggling inside before Hakuba knew what happened. Kaito was inclined to say Shinichi was taking great pleasure in corrupting the normally dignified detective.

"Tantei-kun, how is tantei-san supposed to clean you up when you distract him?" KID pulled Shinichi's hands away from Hakuba (much to Hakuba's disappointment) and adjusted them on the desk so that he was laying back on the desk with Shinichi kneeling over his chest, hands tied behind his back (that will teach those wandering, teasing hands), with space for Hakuba should he decide to join. "Would you like to join us in our debauchery tantei-san and clean up my cute little tantei-kun? There's always room for more." Yes, he meant that just as it sounded. Not bothering to see if Hakuba would join, KID's hands moved to hold Shinichi's hips still while he leaned up give teasing licks to Shinichi's hardened member. He waited until Hakuba's first licks teasing Shinichi's entrance before his mouth engulfed Shinichi's member.

"Niichan! KID!" Shinichi was drowning in pleasure, struggling to release his hands from the handkerchief that kept them tied at his back. He wanted to at least run his fingers through that unruly hair; needed to hold himself up better less he fall forward (not that KID and Hakuba's hold would allow that). It didn't take long for Shinichi to release into KID's mouth, the duel pleasure being too much to hold out for long. However, that didn't _stop_ the pleasure. KID continued his ministrations with his talented mouth and Hakuba continued his own surprisingly talented ministrations. "Pl—please! I—I can't— st—please!" They continued until Shinichi was as needy and hard as before, then the two laid Shinichi down on the desk, smirking at how Shinichi was no longer pulling the strings. Even Hakuba was pleased with the outcome, sharing in KID's eagerness to continue.

A shared glance between the two and KID and Hakuba had moved so they were lying on either side of the over stimulated detective, leaving kisses along his torso. KID didn't put much thought into how unusual Hakuba's behavior was, only smirked that for once they were on the same wavelength, hands meeting at Shinichi's entrance, a finger from each thrusting in as they each teased one of Shinichi's pert nipples.

Shinichi hadn't expected Hakuba to be so… vigorous? Nor had he expected him to team up with KID so easily, they teasing him so thoroughly, pushing him to his limit and beyond, it was almost too much. At the same time, it was one of his best ideas to date.

KID and Hakuba now had 4 fingers together inside and Shinichi's moans had gradually grown louder once again. Once Shinichi was filled with 6 fingers, he was on the verge of screaming and eager to be taken. His hands were still tied behind his back so Hakuba helped KID lift him so Shinichi was on his lap before lowering the smaller detective onto KID, allowing him to adjust before KID lifted Shinichi's legs to allow Hakuba to join him. By this point Shinichi was completely unable to form words, getting nothing more than what may have been attempts at a name or two out of his mouth.

Shinichi's head fell back against KID's shoulder as he was slowly entered by the blond. His breath was shallow and fast, eager to continue but needing to wait and adjust before the two moved within him. As they waited, KID and Hakuba took to leave their mark on either side of his neck, drawing more moans from their petite detective whose restrained arms had fallen limp, unable to struggle any longer. On the first thrust, KID smirked, managing a hard thrust against Shinichi's prostate making Shinichi scream as he lost himself in the pleasure drawn from his thief and fellow detective. Following KID's lead, Hakuba moved hard and fast, drowning Shinichi in pleasure until he came from the intense pleasurable stimulus of them inside and the two hands around his own hardness that he could only guess belonged to both KID and Hakuba.

As Shinichi's body constricted around them, both released within him. Never feeling his thief remove the handkerchief from around his hands, Shinichi none the less knew he had as he was laid back with his arms at his sides. The last thing he felt before falling asleep were the kisses laid at each corner of his mouth.

:.

"I don't suppose you're willing to explain?"

"Explain what?" KID was currently laying beside his tantei-kun, running is fingers up and down his cute detective's smooth thighs, occasionally pushing a finger past Shinichi's overly sensitive entrance so he could hear him moan while still asleep.

"Oh I don't know, maybe what just happened or how long this has been going on between you two or maybe the fact that I'm fairly certain I was drugged. And furthermore, you are still fully dressed without a wrinkle in your suit!"

"Well, I think it's pretty clear what just happened or do you not know what sex is?"

"—KID—!"

"—as for how long, I don't think that is really any of your business. Oh and you'll have to ask him about being drugged, I'm fairly curious about that too."

"He did it?! But he's—bu—!"

"Stop yelling, you're going to wake him up."

"…"

"You do know he put the whole show on for you right? He asked me to lead you here."

"…"

"So are you going to help me clean up? I'm guessing you don't want this found out either."

"…"

"Tantei-san, did he break you?"

"… Edogawa-kun is a lot more dangerous than I thought."

"You don't know the half of it."

Hakuba couldn't help but look down at the diminutive detective sleeping next to him and stare. How could a 15 year old Edogawa Conan be so manipulative? Then again, he knew the boy always was, it was just usually directed at criminals.

"Tantei-san, you should know, if you ever even think about telling anyone else about him or us, I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"

The detective nodded and got up to retrieve his clothes. He needed sleep.

* * *

><p>So... I hope it met everyone's expectations who were eagerly awaiting this chapter? On that note, I would really like reviews, I've been kind of down since I don't feel like I'm getting many reviews and thus not very good at writing. I would love for someone to tell me if they think I've changed at all between the last few chapters and the first few.<p>

Thank you to anyone who reviews and I- Oh! I almost forgot, it isn't likely that I'll get another chapter out too soon; I have a major test that will decide my fate coming up and I really should focus on that. However, this does mean that I may start writing little drabbles as I study since it does help me memorize some stuff. Oh and I may add another chapter this week that isn't really a chapter but more like the first version of this story that I threw out because it was going in the wrong direction. I think that's everything...


	12. Seduction: Edited Scene and Side Story

Ok, so that little chapter I promised? Yeeeeaaaahhh…. I'm just a little late? I ended up busy with studying and stuff (I just took the test Wednesday and I am not very confident about it) but its here now? I put it off because I wanted to write a sort of continuation of the last chapter in addition to the first draft of the first scene.

A few notes need to be made first: That drabble series I mentioned in the last chapter isn't forgotten it just developed plot. A lot of plot. I'm going to try writing it later after I have no tests or applications or essays to get through. I actually have the beginning plotted out but I kept finding things I wanted to add so I can't work on it now.

* * *

><p>[If Kaito had been in on it…]<p>

_This would have been a short scene of moments before the start of the heist from Conan's view as he observes Hakuba._

:. (_One day before_).:

"We haven't tried a threesome." Shinichi really knew how to shock his poor thief. Kaito had been in the middle of drinking his soda when Shinichi, without warning (or even looking up from the book Kaito thought he was reading), spoke the sentence like he was remarking on the weather; after some thought Kaito smiled.

"Tantei-han is out of the question. So are Genta and Mitsuhiko."

"Ugh, I can't even think of Hattori that way and while it would be kind of fun with how flustered Mitsuhiko would be, I would feel completely disgusted. Wait, why are you only mentioning guys?"

"What girl would you want, Ai-chan?" Kaito snickered at the appalled look on Shinichi's face.

"Hell no. Why are all the females in my life so disturbing and violent and just plain evil?"

Kaito laughed out loud at that; he had considered the fact himself and came to the conclusion that Shinichi was just that unlucky. Even he only had one violent and manipulative female in his life and that was Aoko (unless you included Akako-chan). His mother at least was… well she was always the pillar of sanity in the family (except when she wasn't). Poor Shinichi, even Ayumi-chan was manipulative in that 'I'm an innocent little girl don't you want to do whatever I say and not make me cry?' kind of way.

"I guess that just leaves Hakuba."

"Huh?" Shinichi was considering tantei-san?

"Well, he's mellowed out over the years and isn't so set on capturing KID like he use to be. These days he is more interested in outdoing you."

"True, and I'm pretty sure he's not straight considering how I've seen him try not to stare at your ass."

"Kaito! I am not sex icon! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"I don't know, how many times is it going to take before you stop believing it? Anyways, I think it bothers him that he's attracted to a 15 year old boy; he does try very hard not to stare. I can't say he has bad tastes though."

Maybe they shouldn't even be having this conversation.

"…I wonder how big he is…"

"He's a pretty decent size, a nice chest too; he's pretty muscular under those boring suits he always wears." When he caught Shinichi's arched eyebrow that was the warning that if he didn't provide a good answer something bad would happen Kaito immediately followed up with an explanation. "I've dressed him up before remember? I can't put him in a dress without touching him a little… well that and there was the time I stole all his clothes except for a pair of white boxers with the KID doodle on them." Disaster diverted, Kaito took a deep breath before realizing it would be so much fun to watch Hakuba's mind break before giving in.

"I take it you've concluded that you like the idea?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

:. (back to heist).:

_In my notes I wrote "maybe straight to scene with popsicle?" for the next scene. That was probably about the time I decided Kaito would never willingly share Shinichi unless it was already too late… meaning Shin-chan had to be a manipulative little brat and trick him into it._

* * *

><p><em>Omake sort of thing but completely canon... not that it matters.<br>_

[Because Kaito always has to get the last words…]

:. (After the heist at the police station) .:

"Care to tell me when you drugged Tantei-san?"

Startled out of his thoughts Shinichi looked up into the face of a task force member. _KID_. "What makes you think I drugged him?" He knew he sounded too suspicious.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that his eyes were fully dilated from the start or the fact that even _he_ realized he had been drugged. Not to mention he accused me of doing it."

"Poor Kai-chan being blamed for crimes he didn't commit. Call it even, _you_ tied me up."

"_You_ liked it."

To all the other officers it must have looked like Conan, the still cute but now high school boy was having fun talking to one of their own. The way Conan smirked and sometimes looked up with big eyed innocence, the way the officer looked down at him trying to hold on to his annoyance and keep a scowl on his face but failing miserably if the amused twinkle in his eyes were any sign of it. Too bad they had no idea KID was within their grasps or that there was nothing "innocent" about their teenage detective.

"So did you."

"Of course I did, who in their right mind wouldn't enjoy those sexy moans and your needy body?"

"What have I told you about calling me a sex icon directly or indirectly?!"

"It's the truth; even Tantei-san thinks so! Have you seen the way he keeps shifting his legs every time he so much as glances at you?"

Sure enough Hakuba was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room and facing the couple. He would glance up at Shinichi before looking back down at his paper work and re-crossing his legs. _This could be fun…_

"Where're you going?" Shinichi had gotten up from his seat without so much as looking at Kaito. When he asked Shinichi just looked back over his shoulder, smirked, and winked before facing forward once more. Hakuba was so going to regret following him on the heist.

"Hakuba-_niichan_, whatcha doing?" Shinichi had walked around the desk and was now leaning down behind Hakuba with his head propped up on the detective's shoulder so he could look at the paperwork.

"Pa-paperwork Conan-kun." He could feel Conan's breathing on his neck.

"Really? Can I watch?" When Hakuba froze Conan _giggled_. "You know, if I was still eight years old I could sit on your lap and no one would think anything of it other than _how cute_."

Hakuba stopped breathing.

"Do you want me to sit on your lap, _niichan_?"

There went his heart.

"Or would you rather I kneeled down and took care of your _problem_, _niichan_?"

He didn't know when his jaw fell only that it had when Conan's fingers pushed it back up before running his fingertips along Hakuba's jaw line all the way to his ear and down his neck.

"Since you're busy I'll take a rain check on our conversation. Maybe later you can tell me a story about one of your cases while I sit on your lap; then you can tell me how _cute_ it still is."

The British detective still couldn't say a word, he stayed completely still while Conan walked back to the task force member he had been talking to earlier… who seemed entirely too amused. _Bloody KID_.

:.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Have I told you how much I love you Shin-chan?"

"Often, but it's nice to hear it again."

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you get away with what happened at the heist."

"I wouldn't dream about it thief." And that was the truth; Shinichi enjoyed whatever his gentleman thief did to him. Especially if it meant more fun than he had at the heist.

"You are my detective, don't forget that Shin-chan. I certainly won't let you forget." Shinichi couldn't wait to get home. Also, Kaito didn't say he _couldn't_ play with Hakuba.

* * *

><p>That came out a whole closer to an M rating than I expected. I'd planned for a T but I couldn't help giggling along with Shin-chan at Hakuba's squirming. It's Hakuba's fault for be so fun to play with. I'm definitely going to have to try a HakuKaiShin fic one day just so I could mess with him some more.<p>

As always I love reviews, live off of them, and please don't make me beg? This includes anonymous users, I just always forget to mention them in the chapters. I love them just as much! Really though, I live off of reviews, and I'm maybe aiming for 100 for this fic...


End file.
